Nueva oportunidad para Amar
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: Kikyo x Bankotsu.. Que sucede cuando no deseas volver a ser lastimada... Pero ... A veces puede haber alguien que puede ayudarte a curar tu corazon mas rapidamente.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva oportunidad para Amar…

Bueno Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha… Es un capitulo único…

Pareja: Kikyo x Bankotsu...

Genero: Romance...Drama

"Sentimientos Humanos… Cuando yo vivía, No me preocupaba por nada más… Que por sentir el placer de matar..."

Estaba ahí mirando de nuevo el atardecer. Después de Haber regresado por segunda vez a la vida. Si es que se le llama vida. Rondar por este mundo A causa de algo, O de alguien…

Después de morir. Vengando la muerte de sus hermanos. Bankotsu El líder de los 7 guerreros. Se encuentra solo ahí…

Empezó a caminar en dirección a donde quedaba una pequeña aldea… Con varios pensamientos. Pero todos enfocados en una sola persona "Kikyo" No se sentía Mal. No estaba triste por ello. Era algo que no logro sentir Cuando estaba vivo. Pero no era desagradable…

No la conocía mucho. Pero eran tan parecidos… Tal vez nunca podría olvidar ese encuentro…

Flash Back

-No tienes un porque?- Pregunto osada mente la miko , Que se encontraba mirando las estrellas…

Coincidencias. De que el estuviera ahí a su lado, En esa misma noche…

Gruñó un poco.- Si la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad No planeo desperdiciarla…

-La mayoría de las personas cambian tomando en cuenta los recuerdos de su vida. Si es que son revividos- Suspiró. No comprendía a esa joven sacerdotisa. Le causaba repulsión…. Pero como siempre solía juzgar por las apariencias…

-¿Tu…cambiaste…?- Le pregunta. Después de todo ella lo había revivido de nuevo... Después de que Naraku lo había asesinado. El estaba ahí de nuevo. Aun tenía muchas preguntas por hacer-

-Si- Responde bajando la mirada. A espaldas del pelinegro respondía sus preguntas.

-¿Porque me reviviste?-No era tan difícil, Pregunta ese motivo…

Ella Calló Parecía que no deseaba responder... Mas volteo a verlo a la cara cuando este le insistió por segunda vez…- Porque… Confió en ti- Fue lo único que dijo…

No era la primera ni la última vez que se verían y lo sabían…

Ella se fue dejando al no-muerto. Solo

Fin de Flash Back.

Ya había caído la noche, Tanto como Sango y Kagome necesitaban descasar, Miroku estaba al lado del fuego igual que Inuyasha…

Mientras Ellas dormían…

-¿Crees que Naraku se este ocultando de nosotros?- Pregunto Miroku tomando un poco de te de la época de Kagome…

-no se cuales son sus planes- Quejo el orejas de perro, enterrando su Espada en la tierra…

Estaba molesto de seguir con esto. Y sobre todo de no poder cumplir las promesas que debía…

Se movió de una forma fuerte. En sentido de advertencia… Al sentir el aroma a barro y huesos en el aire… Pero lo sabia.. no era Kikyou. Ya que el aura maligna se podía sentir….

Miroku no tardo en darse cuenta y miro al mismo lado… Que el joven hanyou esperando al que causante y poseedor de esa energía….

Cargando su arma en los hombros Apaciblemente bankotsu caminada con la mirada baja…. A unos escasos metros pudo sentir El olor de ese ser "inferior" el cual le quito la vida por un descuido en el monte de las Animás…

A pesar de haber muerto antes... Por segunda vez… La idea y necesidad de vengar a sus hermanos aun seguía en su mente. Pero no… Esta vez no tocaría este tema con Ese Hanyou. El estaba ahí por otra cosa….. Después de todo desde lejos noto su presencia…

Sabía que él tenía algo que ver con la joven Sacerdotisa que tanto anhelaba volver a ver….

El Hanyou de cabellos plateados retrocedió un poco hacia atrás mostrado el asombro al volver a ver al poseedor de esa aura….

El ruido de los gruñidos y el ambiente cargado de energía maligna fueron los suficientes fuerte como para que las otras dos mujeres. Que descansaban placidamente se levantaran y se pusieran a la defensiva….

-Maldito! Sigues vivo! – Grita… el joven hanyou con la ya sorprendida Kagome detrás de si...

-Vaya forma de saludar de nuevo. Inuyasha- A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. El se mostraba tan tranquilo y con un deje de sarcasmo y molestia en su voz- Deberías de estar feliz. Debería de darte gusto volver a verte…- Dejo un poco alejado sus comentarios. Al mirar fijamente a la reencarnación de Kikyo….

"Se parecen tanto" – piensa el pelinegro. Pero aun siento personas parecidas. No habrá nadie como ella… Sutil palabras de un joven enamorado….

El sutil ruido de colmillo de Acero caer al suelo hizo que regresara su vista a el joven hanyou… Su tez se veía un poco mas molesta…

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque te le quedas mirando así a Kagome?! – Bankotsu sonrió de una manera burlona y miro directamente al hanyou, Buscando la respuesta mas adecuada….

-No, Inuyasha, No tienes porque ponerte celoso- Si sus comentarios molestaban al joven hanyou antes este lo hacia mucho mas...Gruñó un poco- Es que… Se parecen tanto.- El pelinegro abrió y cerro los ojos, Como recordando algo... Tirano su arma contra el suelo….

-eh?- Expreso confundido el Peliblanco...

-Dinos, a que has venido- Exigió el monje, No harto de la situación pero si confundido. Ha que había venido exactamente ese tipo Y como fue que seguí ahí... Si ellos mismos vieron como Naraku le arrebato el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida

-No te precipites monje….- de nuevo de manera tranquila comento.- Solo estoy buscando a Kikyo…

El volvió a tomar su arma y ponérsela de nuevo en uno de sus hombros. Mientras les daba la espalda…

-¿A kikyo?- No cabía duda que le estaba colmando la paciencia..!- Y para que quieres ver a kikyo dime!- No era pregunta . Estaba exigiendo que se le dijera…

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe- Su pose mostraba superioridad. Definitivamente el hanyou no le agradaba a pesar de Ya no tener nada contra el…

- Ja…No te estoy preguntando Exijo que me lo digas!

-A todo caso, Joven Bankotsu. ¿Que le hace creer que la Señorita Kikyo se encuentra aquí?- Pregunto de la forma educada que solía tener el Monje Miroku

Bajo con la cabeza el pelinegro poniendo una de sus manos en un su cadera. – Se que no esta aquí…. – De nuevo enfrento a esos humanos… Etc… - Pero Kikyo aun tiene un adeudo con Inuyasha…

No impresionados de su palabras… los demás lo miraban dejándolo proseguir…

"Adeudo" pensó Inuyasha siendo el único que no entendía la situación….

"Hmn"- volvió a cerrar los ojos. Con su Aire de Indiferencia… - Tardo o temprano ella vendrá a ver como te encuentras…- Miro al cielo. Era esperanza lo que tenia, La oportunidad de enteder cosas que no sabia…

CONTINUARA:


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR

N/A: bien quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, Me animan, Espero que la historia sea de su agrado para los fans de Kikyo x Inuyasha les haré saber que también tengo planes y fics que hacer con esta pareja. Pido perdón por mis notorias, por mi parte, faltas de ortografía.

CAPITULO 2: LOS PARADIGMAS DE LA VIDA

No, no podía. Por más que se lo haya pedido no podía dormir. Estando cerca ese sujeto. Parece ser más terco que el mismo. Bankotsu se había aferrado a quedarse ahí. A unos cuantos metros de Inuyasha. Se encontraba semi-acostado abajo del árbol de cerezos...

¡COMO! No podrían pedirle que durmiera estando ese tipo ahí y más por saber que estaba ahí esperando a su amada Kikyo…

No podía soportar esto, En realidad se le hacia difícil, incluso aceptar que alguien mas tratara de cautivar el corazón de su amada.

Pero hace más de un mes que dijo amar a Ahome ante los demás. Para ya no lastimarla…

Cuanto tiempo soportaría fingir no sentir nada por kikyo…

Dejo de pensar en ello un momento. El cielo se estaba aclarando, pintándose un poco de color rojizo… Ya había amanecido. Y el no había dormido absolutamente nada.

Escucho un quejido salir de Miroku y luego observo a Ahome bostezar. Miro obstinado la gran tranquilidad de sus amigos y el tan desesperado.

Para sorpresa al voltear con su mirada vigilante, Bankotsu ya se había levantado y mirada también amenazante a Inuyasha. Este gruñó del a impotencia.

-¡Hasta cuando tiempo estarás aquí!- Le grito con furia, el otro sólo sonrió sarcásticamente. Mientras decía "el tiempo que sea necesario"

-Bien, en ese caso. Partiremos. Supongo que nos seguirá, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Miroku tratando de evitar la posible escena que amaría Inuyasha. Bankotsu sólo asistió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha solo gruño de nuevo siguiendo a Miroku y Sango que dieron el paso de salida. Seguido por Shippo el cual reía entre dientes al ver a Inuyasha aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara al otro. Pero se entristeció al ver la mirada silenciosa de Kagome, quien se encontraba hasta atrás hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Cerca de aquí, queda una aldea. Donde se siente cierta presencia maligna.

Tres hermosas señoritas de la aldea saltaron de gusto. Cunado vieron a los visitantes llegar. Gritaron alegres "¡¡¡Su excelencia!!!" Dirigiéndose a Miroku

El cual las miro sonriente mientras le preguntaba porque tan hermosa bienvenida sin tomar en cuenta el pequeño gesto de molestia que se dibujaba en la faz de Sango.

-Si excelencia- Repite, era un joven de la aldea, con aquellos típico ropajes, cabellos cafés y una pequeña cola atrás de ellos. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia a quien creía era la cabeza de ese pequeño grupo. Por ser monje.- No es grata su presencia.- Se levanta- Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de sus servicios.- Vuelve a reverenciar.

-mm De acuerdo- Acepta este mientras los que estaban atrás de el lo miraban con una cara de ¿¡Qué!?

A sorpresa de todos el Bankotsu cruzó ante las miradas de inuyasha y el joven de la aldea, ambos siguiéndole con ellas.

-¡Y este que se cree!- Maldijo Inuyasha, dispuesto a seguirlo. Sin embargo el brazo de Miroku lo detuvo

-Déjalo Inuyasha, no seria cordial pelear- Explicó Miroku señalando con los ojos a los aldeanos. El peliblanco entendió la indirecta y se resigno gruñendo.

-Bien, en ese caso. Que tal si vamos a solucionar ese problema que tienen- Sugirió Miroku.

-¡Oh!, Su excelencia le estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda – Expreso el joven aldeano, caminando, siendo seguido por los visitantes. Excepto por Inuyasha el cual miraba a Bankotsu sentarse en un árbol de cerezos relajadamente…

Las horas pasaron y miroku con ayuda de Sango extermino las energías malignas y molestias que tenían la aldea, a cambio los aldeanos ofrecieron su estadía para esa noche.

Una pequeña fogata algo lejos de la aldea las bastaba para cenar, antes de dormir. Inuyasha junto con Shippo añadía leña para que no se apagara pero sin dejar de ver al muerto viviente que miraba las estrellas desde ese mismo árbol.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirá con esto?- Pregunto algo molestas a ver la poca atención que le daba inuyasha a su amiga y el efecto que esto tenia en Kagome.

-El joven Bankotsu no se irá hasta que la señorita Kikyo aparezca – Afirmo miroku de brazos cruzados.

-Nunca pensé que desearía que esa mujer apareciera – Bufó Sango.

"Inuyasha es un tonto" pensó el menor de todos, mitad humano, mitad yokai 

Pero de un momento a otro, todos dejaron de pensar en eso. Al notar la pequeña luz circular que estaba enfrente de Bankotsu. Y dos serpientes cazadoras cerca de él.

La pequeña luz junto con las serpientes pasaron frente a el y se fueron de largo, lentamente, dando a entender que fueran seguidas por el moreno. El cual se levantó al momento, tomo su arma que estaba clavada en el suelo y las siguió caminado.

Miroku miro a inuyasha el cual ni volteo a verlos. Simplemente empezó a seguir a Bankotsu. Caminando

-Esta loco o que, ¿En realidad planea ir?- Preguntó sin poder creerlo Sango a Miroku.

-Vamos – Fue lo único que dijo el monje siguiendo a Inuyasha. Resignada Sango también los siguió junto con Shippo Y Kagome.

Empezó a caminar más rápido al aceptar que posiblemente fuera kikyo, pero porque querrá que ver al mestizo, su temor era fuerte. Y algo agonizante.

Se detuvo cerca de los arbustos. Exactamente ahí en el árbol del tiempo. Estaba Kikyo...


	3. Chapter 3

-Kikyo… -mencionó con deleite en sus labios…

El pelinegro se veía sumamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

La miko al notar la presencia del otro abrió los ojos lentamente dejando mostrar sus orbes. Para después al verificar que era el la persona que buscaba levantarse lentamente, caminando a hacia la dirección donde estaba.

Así quedando frente a él

-Joven Bankotsu, Me alegra volver a verlo – confiesa seriamente. – Escuche que me buscaba…

Al terminar sintió más nerviosismo por parte del joven. Mas también noto su valor al ver que el se acercaba mas a su persona. Dejando su faz muy cerca de la suya, la cual a más cercanía se notaba sonrojada.

-Si…- respondió cortamente con esto confirmando su nerviosismo…

-¿A que se debe? – Le preguntó algo encantada con la actitud del chico pero de cierto modo también le incomodaba y le empezaba a dar sospechas, mas que nada no era que fuera tan distraída, ella era una mujer muy atenta…Pero tal vez simplemente no quería aceptar que una persona le amara… y tuviera la posibilidad… de sentirse atraída por dicha porque a diferencia de Naraku el joven Bankotsu no tenia el "dichoso" privilegio de ser odiado por su persona…

Para Kikyo amar era un privilegio que también llevaba muchas responsabilidades…Amar es sufrir… Amar es odiar…

Y tal vez muy dentro de si… no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que con su amado peliblanco…al cual aun amaba con todo su ser y que sabia muy bien que aun no lo pudiera evitar , no quería lastimar mas…

Sin saber que la persona en la que pensaba en ese momento se encontraba oculto entre los arbustos viendo dicha escena, confundido pero algo aliviado después de todo tal vez entre el pelinegro y la miko no pasaba nada, puesto que ella parecía tan indiferente como siempre…

-Sabes que no me gusto que me regresaras a la vida porque no sabia que hacer en este mundo- confesó rompiendo el silencio y sacando de sus pensamientos a la sacerdotisa…

Por un momento cayo tratando de entender o ver como reaccionar para después contestar…

-¿Y ahora ya tienes que hacer?-

Bankotsu cerró los ojos dándose valor pero ese gesto se pudo haber interpretado por otra persona como "obvio"…

Mientras tanto Miroku, Sango, Kagome y Shippo llegaron al ver a Inuyasha notablemente entre los arbustos, pero lejos aun de él y de ellos. Tal vez el tenia que arreglar o presenciar eso solo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados los labios de Bankotsu se abrieron dejando abrir sus corazón tratando de sonar lo mas convincente y tratando de desahogarse de ese sentimiento y mar de olas que lo atormentaban al no ser dichos….- Me dijiste que la gente que suele resucitar.. Como tú… como yo… suele tomar mucho en cuenta los privilegios que tuvieron en su vida…- continuo mirando las reacciones de la sacerdotisas las cuales no eran muchas, puesta parecía estar muy pero muy tranquila, no era mas que si no que empezó a sentir la presencia de otros seres muy cerca y mas a causa del olor en el ambiente… -para darse cuenta de los que les fallo y de los que le falta… y yo… me di cuenta de algo…

La joven miko dejo de tomarle mucha importancia a sus sospechas y miro algo confundida al otro como con ganas de preguntar y siendo que se sentía en confianza por sentirse un poco identificada con él no dudo en preguntar - ¿Qué te faltaba?...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Bankotsu al sentir que iba por buen camino y sintiéndose capaz confeso- Amor…

Un pequeño temor apareció en ella el cual trataba de no mostrar pero no quería hacer malas sospechas ya que cual fuera la respuesta positiva o negativa le dolería ya que la ilusión ya estaba y ella misma lo había aceptado…le había agarrado cariño al pelinegro y de cierto modo eso la estaba curando pocos después de haberlo revivido…

-Señorita Kikyo dígame algo…Usted...Aun ama a Inuyasha – Pregunto el joven muy directamente haciendo que la señorita se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y aun mostraba un gesto de sorpresa. Aunque ella tal vez si sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta, sabia muy bien que posiblemente el "fisgón" entre los arbustos fuera Inuyasha…

Con tristeza bajo la mirada... Mientras aun pensaba bien su respuesta, sintiendo la mirada preocupante de Bankotsu sobre su persona se apresuro a responder…

-Discúlpeme, por el momento no soy capaz de responder su pregunta…

-Señorita Kikyo – Sonó bastante decepcionante- Dígame ahora que recuerda lo que paso en su vida anterior, esta arrepentida de haberlo amado- Si las preguntas del pelinegro antes le sonaban incomodas ahora mas... Kikyo lo miro como diciéndole "Nunca antes me había preguntado eso"

Bankotsu prosiguió con su argumento- El amor duele mucho pero también es un dulce sentimiento ahora lo se… - El había entendido que tal vez Kikyo estaba indiscutiblemente indisponible a hablar sobre su anterior relación con Inuyasha pero en cierto modo no es que el quisiera saber por si existía la posibilidad de que Inuyasha llegase a tener la posibilidad de regresar con su adorada miko, si no, para conocer a la verdadera Kikyo… El lo sabia… ella mentía… ¿Como es que una mujer de tan puro corazón pudiese llegar a odiar tanto?

-No…- respondió decididamente, dejando totalmente sorprendido al chico que bajo los arbustos se ocultaba...

-Kikyo…- Menciono dulcemente Inuyasha con dolo. Atrás de él Kagome lo miraba con mucha tristeza. Porque ella e Inuyasha nunca podrían estar juntos... Kikyo aun lo amaba y ella sabia que Inuyasha siempre amaría a Kikyo…

-No me arrepiento, aunque ahora este sufriendo- Confeso sabiendo que él posiblemente la este escuchando… - Yo… quería que fuéramos felices...y también lo quise así cuando reviví después de saber la verdad pero Naraku siempre estuvo presente y que el estuviera conmigo solo significaría mas problemas para Inuyasha… - Los ojos de la miko se cristalizaron dejando su corazón al descubierto ante Bankotsu el cual la miraba triste al ver a su amaba así…mostrándose por fin…viendo por fin a la verdadera Kikyo..

-Pero el… se enamoro… de otra…- Continuo, Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome quien lo miro con tristeza, en un momento impulsivo el quiso ir con Kikyo pero una mano lo detuvo, Miroku lo miro diciéndole en silencio que no era el momento adecuado para aclara nada y menos si ni quiera el sabia lo que realmente sentía…-Y yo nada mas quiero que sea feliz… eso es el amor... Ser incondicional…

Termino de decir la miko. Dejando en el medio un ambiente de melancolía. Mientras desde los arbustos un chico de cabellos plateados sentía su corazón destrozado una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Después a sorpresa de todos Bankotsu toma entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa, acariciando su sedoso pelo, hundido en sus pensamientos tan hipnotizado por el momento que ignoro los gestos o el temor al desprecio…

-¿Esta eres tu? – Pregunto sin esperar una exacta respuesta solo diciendo lo que su corazón le pedía decir, lo que necesitaba proclamar. La miko sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin tanto dolor, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y por ende por pedir mas respondió al abrazo- No cabe duda...- continuo el guerrero- Eres un ángel…

Aquella escena le recordó varias cosas a tres de los presentes, el árbol, las hermosas luces y un abrazo anhelado…_"Kikyo acaso tu has visto que he cambiado", " No permitiré que ese moustro te lleve_" …

-Inuyasha…


	4. Chapter 4

_Notas de la autora: Debido a que este fan fic lo inicie y cree hace ya mucho tiempo, no recuerdo muy bien el hilo de su historia, asi que he decidido terminarla en este capitulo, les agradezco a los que la leyeron y les comento que en su debido momento, montare una nueva, basada en esta maravillosa serie, con cariño _

_Jillian Kurusugawa_

El cielo tan tenue y tan oscuro, se iluminaba con lo que era a la vez tan especial como común, las iluminantes serpientes lo montaban como si estuvieran en el mar

Aquel espectáculo era admirado por todos aldeanos de las cercanías pero también por alguien muy especial.

"Ya habían pasado mas de cincuenta años y al fin, ha llegado el momento final" - suspiro Kaede, mientras aun admiraba aquellas hermosas serpientes, recordando aquellos momentos de su infancia

"Mi hermana solía decir…que todos en este mundo merecemos una segunda oportunidad, aun cuando lleguemos a volver a desaprovecharla cometiendo los mismos actos, tropezando con la misma piedra…" esto lo había comprendido en aquellos momentos en los que mi hermana cuidaba en aquella cueva a aquel bandido, Onigumo.

Y a veces me preguntaba ¿por que mi hermana…aun a con la posibilidad no lastimaba a quienes mostraban agresividad a su persona, porque incluso sus mirada parecía mostrar más pena que enojo cuando regresaba los ataques de los que tanto anhelaban la perla que custodiaba?, ¿Por qué?

-Ahora lo comprendo…

Kikyou ya de pie veía a sus amadas serpientes partir a un lugar donde ya no las volvería a ver, cerró sus parpados, tomando un largo suspiro, se sentía…tan viva.

Aunque suene raro que una mujer haya pensando alguna vez en eso, siempre anhele tener una muerte tan tranquila y amena como esta – pronuncio

Bankotsu ladeo suavemente la cabeza, comprendía perfectamente todo, aun con esta decisión tenia la sensación de salir corriendo tras aquellas serpientes, como si una parte de Kikyou se fuera con ellas.

Con suavidad la miko caminó hasta quedar a la misma altura del joven Bankotsu y se sentó en el pasto acomodándose mientras aun admiraba las pequeñas luces de que se perdían de sus serpientes. Él la imito

Dime, ¿Lo dejaste de amar? – rompió el silencio con su duda, pero sin verla directamente.

Kikyou le miro un poco sorprendida, no se imagino una pregunta tan directa de él, pero considerando que parecía haber tomado una actitud más abierta, esto le ocasiono alegría, diría que Bankotsu se había aniñado a causa del amor – Dime, ¿algún día me dejaras de amar? – Respondió con otra pregunta, tal como la había hecho él con la gran diferencia de haberle quitado el tono de nerviosismo.

No- afirmó con total seguridad

-Entonces, ahí esta la respuesta- completó, regreso su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo

-¡Pero! – el mostro cierto desconcierto con unas gotas de miedo y preocupación. Aquellas palabras fueron interrumpidas, por las pequeñas risitas de la joven a su lado, Kikyou sonreía de una forma que el nunca había conocido, tapo suavemente su boca mientras lo miraba con ternura, se levanto de su lugar y lo admiro desde ahí.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la observo, se sentía tan tonto, incapaz de poder expresarse, pero se dejaba llevar, las acciones de la miko lo hacían sentir tan seguro.

La distancia entre ellos se volvió menor cuando la miko la acorto caminado hasta su lado, y se sentó de nuevo, tomando la misma postura de minutos anteriores. Complacida y cómoda con la complicidad del silencio en el ambiente se dispuso a aclarar, ese lenguaje de la seguridad de que él estaba ahí aun sin verlo.

Es cierto que, el destino nos separo, poniéndonos trampas, sembrando odio y decepción en nuestros corazones, pero aun en aquella ocasión en que pude haberlo llevado conmigo, no fui capaz…Sentí mucho odio como nunca lo hice por su traición, pero solamente lo selle, esperaba con eso que alguna vez llegara la persona correcta para darle una nueva oportunidad…- Explicó ella, aun con la corta distancia que los alejaba logro sentir los estremecimientos del joven, parecía que aquel relato movía algo en su interior.

El joven hanyou miraba todo desde lejos, al pie de la meseta en donde ellos estaban, era consciente de que la miko sabía que ellos estaban ahí ya, igual que demás, igual que a Bankotsu su relato había movido algo dentro de él.

Jamás pensé, que volviera a la vida… jamás pensé volver a verlo otra vez – se detuvo un momento, en ese entonces entendió lo impredecible que podía ser la vida hasta para el más inteligente y preparado ser – Tampoco pensé en la razón por la cual aun seguía caminando por este mundo, si hace algo de tiempo deje de cuidarlo debido a que la fuerza de Inuyasha ya es la suficiente para su supervivencia, y la presencia de Kagome lo ha complementado por completo.

¿Por qué me regresaste a la vida? – preguntó cuando la miko termino, lo había notado las fuerzas de Kikyou estaban desapareciendo y extrañamente también las suyas, entonces descubrió hasta que nivel era su lazo con ella – Me diste parte de tu misma…- dijo conmovido antes de escuchar su respuesta.

No lo se… yo pensé que tú estabas…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su abrazo, Bankotsu se encontraba conmovido, le sostenía con sutileza mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Bankotsu se sentía bien estando así con Kikyou – Gracias…por todo- fue las únicas palabras que salieron del chico.

Con el mismo cariño esta correspondió al abrazado – Esta será nuestra única noche antes del amanecer – tomaba fuerzas de donde ponía - Siempre quise morir así… Perdiendo las fuerzas a causa de la vida…al lado de mí ser amado.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, aun extasiado en las emociones Inuyasha dio la vuelta topándose con la mirada de Kagome, a la cual se sorprendió al ver en su mirada una ternura y una comprensión _"Se feliz mi querida Kikyou…"_ y camino tomando la mano de la chica, sin decir nada de dicho lugar.

El amanecer recibió a los cuerpos de barro de ambos amantes, cuyas manos mantuvieron entrelazadas en aquel duradero tiempo en que apreciaron de su primera y última noche juntos, aquella noche en que ambos conocieron lo que era amar.

FIN


End file.
